


No Complaint's Here

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Language, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It wasn't a situation they ever expected to be in, but neither of them can find a reason to fight the new law.





	No Complaint's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven June 22nd #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Marcus; trope: marriage law) and #HHBingo19 square G4-F*ck or Die.
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for their Alpha and beta skills. Any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione stared at the wizard in front of her, trying to liken him to the wizard she remembered from her early Hogwarts years and was failing to do so. The teenager she remembered was boorish, looked down on her as if she wasn't worthy of licking his boots, portrayed himself as the stereotypical dumb jock, and had teeth that would have made her parents cringe.

And now?

Well, he was still a bit rough around the edges, what professional Quidditch player wasn't, but he no longer had a permanent sneer on his face. He still looked down at her, but when you're one hundred seventy centimetres to his almost two hundred, then, of course, he's going to look down at you. Also, the sneer was gone. He was still a jock, but she had seen some of the plays he'd created since he graduated and they were nothing short of brilliant. Even Harry and Ron admitted that, albeit grudgingly. And apparently, a beater bat to the face prompted a fix to his once crooked teeth.

To say that Hermione Granger wouldn't have recognised Marcus Flint if he hadn't been in the papers consistently for his absolutely, fantastic, and phenomenal playing per the words from Ginny's copy of Witch Weekly, was an understatement. He was like Viktor, not classically handsome (the title of which went to Anthony Goldstein this year according to the same Witch Weekly issue), but he definitely turned heads.

She realised that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him. Hermione blushed. "I'm so sorry."

A quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow was his only response.

Her blush deepened before she glanced down at the table between them. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Trying to figure out if you can convince yourself to fuck me or if dying is your best option?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed before rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "There is going to be no dying because even if we don't go through with this, then it's just the loss of our magic."

"Just the loss of our magic? Do you know what you just said?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of what I said. Muggleborn, remember?" Hermione replied with a grin.

He responded with a grin and a roll of his dark brown eyes.

"To answer your question, I was just cataloguing everything I've noticed about you that's changed since we were at Hogwarts together."

"And?"

She gave him a small smile. "I find myself not as against the marriage law as I was before today. Or at least I'm happy with my partner. I still think that damn law is ridiculous."

"Very much so," Marcus agreed as he stepped closer to her, "but no matter how much we hate this law, are you ready to do this?"

"It's not ideal obviously," Hermione replied, "but I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good," Marcus said with a smirk as he held out his hand. "shall we get started on the fucking portion of this thing?"

"You're incorrigible, " she chuckled before grasping his hand. "Ministry first for the wedding," she winked at him, "and then we can get to the fucking."


End file.
